El Jade
by Alejandra Kohlmenter
Summary: Aria se ve obligada a irse de Rosewood, como verán su familia, sus amigas y Noel cuando una persona totalmente cambiada regresa luego de 7 meses, Aria cambio en su exilio se reencontró con viejas amistades pero mas importante se topo con la verdad y ahora que la dependerá de ella empezar el juego parejas AriaxNoel, SpencerxWren, HannaxCaleb


**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de revisar y leer mi historia, decide escribir en Español porque se me hacía más fácil que el Ingles, los siguientes sucesos suceden durante la tercera temporada, mas el siguiente capítulo verán que pasara el tiempo ubicándonos en la cuarta temporada más con cambios, disfruten **

…

Aria, se sentía mal y cuando decía mal era mal, se suponen que tenían que ir a la casa de los Kahn a obtener información sobre A, se suponía que CeCe les iba a ayudar, si cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo CeCe fue botarlas a ella, Spencer, Hanna y Emily, Aria busco a sus amigas cuando entro una habitación grande, poca iluminada donde había mesas de billar, parejas besándose y sus amigas observando con atención el pequeño círculo que estaba en el centro

"¿Que pasa chicas?"-dijo Aria abriéndose espacio entre Hanna y Spencer

"Es la verdad o reto que siempre se hace en estos eventos"-dijo Hanna

"Pero como supondrás esta verdad o reto no es como los normales, nada es normal en la casa de los Kahn"-dijo Emily rodando los ojos

"¿Quienes están el centro?"-pregunto Aria intentando ver, mas ella era pequeña después de todo

CeCe y el hermano mayor de Noel, creo que se llama Eric-respondió Spencer, volviendo su atención hacia el centro donde tanto como CeCe como Eric, habían terminado su rueda de preguntas y estaban buscando sus próximas víctimas, al lado de ello estaba Jenna y Noel muy acaramelados, Aria le dieron ganas de vomitar y no sabía porque Jenna y Noel eran los más promiscuos de Rosewood, tenían que estar juntos

Spencer se dio cuenta de la reacción de su amiga e hizo una nota mental para preguntar luego, mas vio por el rabillo del ojo que CeCe le susurraba algo Eric mientras miraba a Aria y Spencer sabía que iba a ser malo

Eric, vio la pequeña cosita y una sonrisa se formo la chica era linda y caliente era bajita más no tan bajita y su cabello era negro por no hablar de esos ojos tan bellos, CeCe le había dicho que la chica tenía encima un rumor acerca de un profesor de ingles sin contar que era la misma chica la cual volvió más amargo a su hermano por el hecho de no poder tenerla y había bajado a estar con esa zorra de Jenna en la opinión de Eric era caer bajo por él la chica se acostaba con toda cosa que tuviera piernas, así que entono su voz

"Qué tal si pasamos a alguien fresco, chicos"-dijo Eric levantándose, todos le aplaudieron

"Hoy tenemos el placer de tener a una chica que es nueva aquí"-continúo Eric y muchos silbaron

"¿Qué tal si pasamos a Montgomery?"-grito Eric y paso hasta Aria sin dejar ver por el rabillo que Noel había dejado de ver a Jenna y le dio la mirada más sucia a su hermano, Eric sonrió ante esto

Aria no sabía qué hacer por un momento pensó en irse mas Eric ya estaba cerca de ella, con la cabeza se sonrojo y se negó a pasar, mas Eric no cayo

"Sabes las reglas Montgomery, si vienes tienes que arriesgaste"-dijo Eric tomando a Aria de la mano y llevándola a el centro seguida de sus amigas las cuales no sabían qué hacer si dar apoyo moral a su amiga

Cuando Aria llego a el centro vio dos asientos perpendiculares en uno estaba Noel, Jenna y CeCe el otro estaba vacío, cruzo una miraba rara con Noel

"¿Entonces amigos quien quiere pasar con la maravillosa Señorita Montgomery o es que tengo que hacer esto yo?"-dijo Eric levantando una ceja y muchos de sus amigos levantaron la mano con la intención de pasar, mas él esperaba que su hermano participara

Noel estaba molesto era decir un eufuismo, no podía creo que Aria tomara el atrevimiento de venir aquí a su casa con su amiguitas, mas no podía lamentarlo porque con el hecho de ver a Aria le satisfacía, Jenna estaba bien pero Aria era una diosa a la cual nunca tuvo, pero cuando su hermano llamo la atención de él con el llamado de Aria a el centro, sus sentidos se activaron él tenía que pasar, no iba a dejar que otros pasaran porque al final de cuentas no estaba ningún profesor presente, mas cuando estaba pensando un chico del grupo de su hermano sonrió y quiso pasar

"Entonces vamos a pasar"-dijo el chico sonriendo a Aria el chico era lindo mas olía a alcohol peor que una licorería, Aria no quería pasar con este tipo, mas Noel se levanto y dijo:

"Si alguien va a pasar con Montgomery seré yo, porque después de todo Montgomery ni siquiera debería estar aquí" –dijo con algo de desprecio causando que Aria se removiera en su asiento, su hermano no hablara y su novia le palmeara la pierna

"Tienes que estar en tu casa para sentirte hombre"- salió Spencer en defensa de su amiga quien le apretó la mano, y se levanto

"No tiene razón Spencer, si Kahn quiero entrar dejémoslo al fin de cuentas, el tiene muchos más secretos que yo"-dijo Aria y se tomo un chupito que le pasaron haciendo que todos le aplaudieron, si vamos a pasar a ver si eres capaz Kahn pensó Aria mirando a Noel el cual tenía unos ojos muy brillantes que no le quitaban de vista

"Genial, como saben las regla son no siempre se puede jugar con la verdad o con el reto, hay que alternar además de ello la respuesta tiene que durar mínimo y máximo 1 minuto y 2 minutos respectivamente"-dijo Eric queriendo eliminar la tensión

Tanto Noel como Aria se sentaron y se lanzo una moneda, Aria salió y formulo su pregunta

"¿Como conociste a Maya?"-pregunto Aria volviendo a su plan original de averiguar todo tipo de información

"Era una chica que se mudo a la antigua casa de Alison, le gustaban las damas, todo el mundo conocía a Maya"-dijo Noel con acido en la voz tantas preguntas y ella seguía con la estupidez de descubrir la verdad, encontrar algo que ni siquiera existía

"¿Porque viniste aquí?"-cuestiono Noel

"A pesar que no me gusta admitirlo, los Kahn siempre son conocidos por sus buenas fiestas lástima que la lista de halagos se quede allí"-dijo Aria ganándose un halago de Eric y como una mueca de Noel

"¿Sabes lo que paso con Maya o el intento de novia que tienes?"-interrogo Aria, mirando con fiereza a Jenna

"No lo sé, me daba curiosidad Maya pero no le gusta la idea de tríos, así que la deseche"-dijo Noel con una sonrisa de arrogancia, la verdad es nunca le importa la chica esta Maya si quiera para ese tipo de actividades

"Porque no trajiste a tu novio para que te protegiera Montgomery o temes que cuando llegue nos exija la tarea"-interrogo Noel y se arrepintió en el fondo porque Aria se le quito el aire de superioridad

"Las fiestas son buenas Kahn pero no exageres de verdad crees que traería a mi novio para acá, cuando puedo hacer otras cosas con él, mas si quieres un ayuda en las tareas ve a tareas dirigidas "–dijo Aria con ira y rabia sus amigas le agarraron las manos para calmarla las lagrimas casi se le salían, Noel lo noto mas estaba molesta al pensar en ese pervertido y su Aria

"Bueno chicos no más preguntas saben el juego"-dijo Eric, quien no sabía que Aria había dejado al novio por un profesor

"Te reto a que hagas algo que nunca en tu vida harías con los presentes"-dijo Noel, esperando que se arrepintiera, mas Aria no dio vuelta a atrás, se paro levanto a Hanna puso un camino de sal en su abdomen y le lamio la sal, luego tomo el limón lo paso por su boca, la de Spencer y luego se lo tomo con conjunto con el tequila, muchos se quedaron impresiones y Hanna un poco ruborizada

"Bueno ya que terminamos con ello, te reto que hagas algo que valga la pena Kahn haz algo que te valga la pena, al menos que seas un cobarde en tal caso entendemos"-dijo Aria con sus ojos brillantes

Noel tomo un trago de tequila y se fue hasta donde Aria donde no le di tiempo de pensar ni actuar porque sus labios estaban encima de los de ella y movió sus labios hasta el punto de morderle el superior y dejarle un poco de sangre la cual le lamio, cuando termino Jenna estaba muy molesta que se levanto y se fue, Eric estaba sin palabras mas estaba feliz y todos los demás están en shock estos eran Aria y Noel

"Bueno este juego está muy emocionante pero me temo que hace un rato que debió haber terminado, saben las reglas"-dijo Eric como un padre que da un sermón, Aria salió rápidamente de la habitación con Spencer tras ella, Hanna y Emily se quedaron para ver si recolectaban más información

Aria salió de prisa de la casa, que acaba de hacer beso a Noel cuando ella tenía un novio, mas ella no se sentía culpable solo se sentía triste porque no había durado más que diablo, pensó Aria

"Aria detente"-grito Spencer, mas Aria no se detuvo ella sabía lo que quería decirle Spencer y no estaba de ganas mas camino sin sentido hasta que termino en una parte aislada de la casa, mas no pudo pensar más cuando una pañuelo la drogo y se la llevo lejos

Jenna era una persona no paciente, cuando quería algo no se paraba hasta conseguirlo pero cuando vio Noel con esa zorra, no podía aguantarse y por eso acciono el plan para Aria, ella lo había hecho tan fácil al auto aislarse con sigilo se fue para la fiesta siempre es bueno tener una cuartada

Aria se encontraba en el bosque cercano a la casa de los Kahn, con cansancio se movió, esto había sido un movimiento de A, tenía que regresar a la casa, advertir a los demás cuando se levantaba con un terrible dolor de cabeza, busco su bolso mas no lo encontró, maldita sea pensó tenía que llegar a la casa

"Sabes este bolso siempre gusto para ti"-dijo una voz a su espalda, con cuidado Aria se voltio para ver a su fallecida amiga Alison, quien tenía un abrigo color vinotinto

"Ali" –susurro con temor Aria si estaba lo suficientemente drogada para ver a su amiga muerte estaba en serios problemas

"¿Cómo has estado Aria?, bueno no respondas lo puedo ver en ti, es triste que no hayas acabado aquí pensé que sería Emily pero esa jugada en la casa de los Kahn fue muy atrevida déjame decirte" –dijo Ali con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos

"Estoy soñando o estoy muerta"-dijo Aria tocándose su cuerpo, tenia algunos rasguños obviamente la arrastraron y unos moretones de un color amarillo

"Ninguna de las dos al menos que el coctel que te dieron tenía algún tipo de medicamente que te lleve a las nubes de resto estas drogada"-dijo Ali con su voz de auto suficiencia

"¿Quien me drogo fue A verdad?"-dijo Aria mirando a su alrededor sin poder creer lo que pasaba

"¿Me temo que si hiciste molestar a muchas personas Aria?"-dijo Ali, viendo a su alrededor

"¿Que pasa ahora, donde están como llegaste aquí?"-interrogo con temor Aria sin poder formular bien las preguntas

"Llegue aquí, porque siempre estoy aquí y como llegue bueno digamos que tengo una fuente cercana a mí, mas cuando vi el show sabía que tenía que ver si te encontrabas bien, mas al parecer que creo que la idea de tu secuestro no estaba totalmente formada por eso creo que no han llegado todos los del grupo A"-dijo Ali, alentando a Aria a caminar no se podían quedar allí era demasiado peligroso

"¿Que pasa ahora?"-dijo una vez más Aria

"Lo que pase ahora depende de ti, puedes regresar aclamar que me viste mas eso para el futuro truncara algunos planes, o puedes permanecer callada y dejar que las cosas fluyan si lo haces pasaran buenas cosas"-dijo Ali con una voz que Aria nunca había escuchado

"¿Que planes del futuro?"-dijo Aria, caminando por el bosque con Ali quien al parecer sabía para donde iban

"Sabes que me encanta los planes Aria digamos que tengo grandes planes para ti y el resto de ustedes, mas tu plan se adelanto solo te pido que confíes en mi, deja que las cosas fluyan y veras la verdad vendrá por sí sola, mas recuerda la verdad nunca las hará libre, solo depende el ángulo en el cual veas las cosas"-termino Ali dirigiéndose a una moto montañera, poniéndose un casco negro y arrancando con facilidad se fue del lugar dejando a Aria muy confusa que era real y que no, como pudo Aria llego una vez más a la fiesta más cuando llego vio que el coctel que le dieron estaba haciendo efecto tenía que irse rápido, cuando entro mucho los vieron, Aria con rapidez entro en la habitación buscando a Hanna, Spencer o Emily mas todos estaban bailando, Jenna y Noel se le acerco con cara de petulancia

"Te sientes bien pequeña Montgomery, estas un poco pálida"-dijo Jenna con una sonrisa del brazo de Noel quien no hablo en lo absoluto y era verdad cerca había un espejo en el cual se vio y realmente estaba pálida

"No estoy para tus juegos Jenna, déjame en paz"-dijo Aria con una voz cansada y Noel noto el cansancio y algo más

Hanna llego a tiempo replicándole a Jenna

"Jenna porque no te vas a pegar a algo que tenga 2 piernas, obviamente lo necesitas"-termino Hanna haciendo que Jenna siseara

"Hanna no me siento bien"-susurro Aria en el oído de Hanna, Noel se dio cuenta una sobredosis pero Aria no era el tipo de chica que hacia algo así

Spencer y Emily llegaron con calma y vieron el estado de Aria acercándose a ella, mas Aria se sentía extremadamente mal

"Montgomery, si te sientes tan mal puedes ir al baño no necesito ese espectáculo"-dijo Noel él no lo quería decir así pero tenía que tener una cubierta, su hermano llego con su viejo amigo Wren es que se llamaba

"Hay hermanito si la señorita se siente mal, ayúdanosla"-dijo Eric reprendiendo a su hermano

Aria gimió y Spencer se dio cuenta que era hora de sacarla, mas cuando se iban a ir, Aria grito y vomito sangre lo cual alarmo a todos los zapatos se Jenna se llenaron un poco, Hanna le agarro el cabello y Noel no sabía qué hacer

Aria gimió más fuerte y se contorsiono hasta quedar en el piso, cubierta de sudor, seguía vomitando, Wren se acerco a ella con la intención de que no convulsionara y dijo:

"Rápido Spencer busca una paleta, agua, o algo que detenga la boca, Emily llama a emergencias Hanna llama a los padres", todas las niñas hicieron las tareas, Eric al oír esto se inquieto

"Padres no amigos padres no"-dijo retrocediendo

"Disculpa Eric pero Aria está mal necesito llevarla a emergencias"-dijo Wren sosteniendo la cabeza de Aria para que se dejara de pegar, le tuvo que liberar de su chaleco lo cual causo la envidia de Noel, mas este estaba sin palabras

Aria se siguió moviendo hasta que desmayo esto no era bueno estaba cubierta de un frio sudor y sus uñas eran de color azul sus ojos se voltean con facilidad mas ya que tenía que estar consciente de lo contrario la droga avanzaría más rápido, Wren la impulso a seguir despierta en cuanto Spencer llego Wren le detuvo el movimiento de la boca con una paleta amarrada una pasta gruesa y le echo agua

"Emily llamaste"-dijo con apuro Wren

"Si pero se tardan están camino"-dijo Emily observando a su amiga y suponiendo que fue un acto de A

Aria regreso en si, después de unos minutos más se veía asustada y susurraba nombre como: Ali, Noel, A, Spencer

"Aria necesito que te quedes conmigo en todo momento"-dijo Wren sosteniendo a Aria

"Spencer busca un envase en el cual meter el vomito de Aria, eso nos dará una pista de lo que tiene en el estomago"-dijo Wren mientras oída a lo lejos la ambulancia

"Hanna dile a los padres que vayan a el hospital de inmediato sino no pueden recibir y darle un tratamiento completo a Aria es mejor de edad" –dijo Wren y cuando llego los paramédicos reconocieron a Wren le prestaron una bata mientras colocaban a Aria en la camilla mientras estaba en la camilla Aria vio a sus amigas a un temeroso Eric, a Wren acompañándola y a Noel mas él estaba sin expresión así debo ser lo que le importo pensó Aria y por un momento pensó en sucumbir ante la invitación de las drogas en su cuerpo, Ali dijo déjate llevar, lo hizo y cuando abrió los ojos estaba en la ambulancia

"Déjenme irme con ella, soy su médico de confianza "–explico Wren, los paramédicos lo permitieron pero a nadie más, lo cual molesto a las chicas pero corrieron a el carro de Hanna para ir detrás de ella

Noel y su hermano se tuvieron que quedar para despedir a todos, excepto a Jenna que se quería quedar

"Ya te dije no te puedes quedar"-dijo Noel a Jenna quien voltio los ojos y le dijo:

"Cuidado con tus pasos Noel no tengo tanta paciencia"-y con ello se fue

"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"-dijo su hermano recogiendo algunas cosas

"¿A qué te refieres?"-le respondió su hermano, al ver el desorden de su casa lo cual no le importaba a la mañana siguiente un servicio de limpieza vendría

"La chica que obviamente te gusta esta camino al hospital y tú estas aquí viéndome la cara de idiota"-replico su hermano con mal genio

"No me gusta Aria y no me gusto el hecho que fueras ido para pedirle entrar a el juego"-dijo Noel sacudiéndose la mano de su hermano y yéndose a su habitación, mas no tardo mucho en patear sus cosas, estaba molesto porque el juego no termino bien él quería más tiempo con ella, pero estaba el inconveniente que tenia novia la cual era muy fastidio en retrospectiva ni siquiera el sabia como termino con Jenna lo que supo fue que una noche termino con ella en la cama y desde ahí todo se había ido a el demonio, Aria ni siquiera ya lo miraba y sus grupo de amigas ya ni lo mencionan desde que termino con Mona, con molestia se debatió si era lo correcto ir a verla al final gano el sí y se fue en su moto, al llegar fue a la sala de espera donde encontró a los padres de Aria, sus amigas y sus respectivos novios

"Chicas miren que acaba de llegar"-dijo Emily, mirando con recelo Noel

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí no es como si pudiera entrar en debate con Aria?"-dijo Hanna y muchas la miraban con cara de rara

"que! saben que tengo razón el vive para contradecir a Aria "–exclamo Hanna arreglándose el cabello, Spencer sabia que tal no era así pero no permitiría que Noel se quedara, no después de lo del hoy

"¿Qué haces aquí Kahn?"-le hablo Spencer con una voz peligrosa, con su sequito a atrás, a Noel le hizo gracias que siempre donde una iba las demás le siguieran a pesar de que Ali había muerto

"Sí, me sorprende verte si tu mono colgado de tu brazo"-escupió con sarcasmo Hanna, Noel hizo una mueca la ironía de que Jenna fuera un mono y su ex novia una mona

"Estoy para ver cómo le va a Montgomery, solo eso"- dijo Noel levantando una mano, ninguna de las amigas de Aria acepto esto, mas eso no le importaba a el

"Puedes irte, eso llegara a las redes de los chismosos de Rosewood"-dijo Caleb, Noel toco su celular mas se dio cuenta que no lo tenía con él había salido tan apurado que no había reparada en su celular

"Si no les importa me quedare"-dijo Noel, y ahí empezó una discusión que termino cuando Mike les digo que había un informe preliminar, todos se acercaron al médico y Wren quien hablo:

"Sr y Sra Montgomery, les tengo malas noticias, después de un analice rápido sobre el contenido del estomago se descubrió que era una mezcla de cocaína, heroína, metanfetaminas y un compuesto medicinal bastante peligroso, eso causo que el cuerpo de Aria lo rechazara mas cuando lo vomito causo una irritación severa en su garganta sin contar la contusión que tenía en su cabeza por las convulsiones que experimento, además de ello una vez que fue llevada a cirugía se le coloco un parche en su estomago, ya que el coctel que tomo Aria le debilito fuertemente el estomago por cual no podrá comer alimentos pesados, solo líquidos mas la mayoría será por la vía ya que tiene el problema en la garganta mi recomendación es que Aria se quede unos días hasta pueda tomar líquidos por la garganta y luego que pase un tiempo en su casa, sin estrés y bajo vigilancia por su estado "–cuando finalizo Wren, Ella se desplomo llorando, Byron tenía una cara de descomposición Mike estaba muy triste y sus amigas estaban llorando por la mala suerte de su amiga, mientras que los chicos le daban abrazos confortables a las chicas, Noel no sabía qué hacer se sintió enfermo de repente y se fue sin que nadie lo viera, gracias a sus encantos encontró la habitación de Aria mas cuando entro se le rompió el corazón

Aria estaba en la cama con sabanas blanca, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su cabello descansaba a ambos lados de su cara, la cual estaba pacifica mas tenía una extrema palidez, conectado a su garganta tenía un aparato, Noel no sabía que era pero sabía que se lo colocaban a personas en estado grave, con cuidado de no despertara se sentó a su lado mas no podía estar mucho rato con ella así que le dio un beso en su frente le susurro un lo siento, se quito un brazalete con una piedra muy hermosa la jade y se lo coloco a Aria en su muñeca, y con prisa se fue de aquel hospital sin pensar que pasaría tiempo antes de ver Aria de esa manera.

….

**Comenten ya sea para criticas malas como buenas**

**5=2 capitulo**


End file.
